Hello A Seto Kaiba songfic
by yamtt
Summary: A songfic with "Hello". Poor Seto, he thinks he's going insane . . . now that he's lost everyone important in his life. Very sad. Angst, angst, angst. Author's note is up now about an OC . . .
1. Default Chapter

Another songfic of mine. "Hello" by Evanescene. Don't own them or YGO. Damn. And when I can eventually get the editing thing to finally work, I'll fix all the mistakes, like song lyrics and stuff.

_Playground school bell rings . . ._

_Again._

The empty school lot allowed the bell to echo, reaching only one set of ears. The figure sat, unmoving, clutching something in his arms. Blue eyes stared blankly at the asphalt, still a bit wide. The time this statue like person had been there was undeterminable.

Slowly, the sky grew a bit darker, as it had been. Long bangs began to cling to the pale face as rain began to fall, soaking the playground's inhabitant. But still, there was no movement.

_Rain clouds come to play . . ._

_Again._

Now . . . What had happened again? Slight movement was suddenly made as he moved what he held even closer, resting half of his face into the now wet hair. All there was was numbness.

Rain hit the paved court harshly. It beat down on the him as well. But he just curled up a bit more, protecting his treasure from the rain. His chest rose and fell gently and his eyes finally blinked, batting away raindrops that threatened to run into his eyes. Clothing clung to his now soaked to the bone body.

Again, he nuzzled the lower half of his face into the long hair. Blue eyes looked down at the precious thing he held. One shaky hand ran itself down the wet skin of his companion's arm. Despite his efforts, they were getting wet as well.

Vague recollections of what happened streamed his thoughts, but no realization came to passage. And if there ever would be, it couldn't be sure.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Seto breathed a bit shakily. It seemed like a dream, a blur in his mind. He kissed her head softly, whispering something incoherent. Everything was going to be alright. Just like always . . .

"Tazi," he whispered. "It's time to wake up now . . ." He waited for several moments, but there was no response. Why wasn't she waking up? She should've woken up.

Seto kissed her softly again, this time on the cheek. Her skin was cold and pale, but his was as well.

_She can't wake up, Kaiba, _a voice spoke. Seto looked up, unable to figure out who had spoken. _And you know it._

"No . . ." he whispered. The CEO looked back down at the girl in his arms. That couldn't be true.

_But it is true._

_Hello._

_I'm your mind._

_Giving you someone to talk to._

"She's going to wake up!" he yelled. The rain beat on him mercilessly, almost mocking his words. "She will . . ."

The young man ran his fingers over her pale lips, looking for some sign of breath. There was nothing. Except, for the bit of blood that had attached itself to his skin. This couldn't be real . . .

_She's gone, Kaiba,_ the voice said, speaking once again. Seto shut his eyes tightly, wishing whoever was speaking would shut up. This wasn't real. It was a dream. It wasn't real.

_Hello._

More thoughts began to creep upon his consciousness. He had been coming to pick her up from school . . . But of course, there had to be a situation. Gunshots filled his ears and screams, both hers and his own.

Seto's heart was wrenched all over again. His hand ran down her limp body and found the blood that had stained her clothes. Of course, this wasn't real. This was one of his many nightmares that he had at night. The ones that plagued every moment of his sleep.

Icy rain blew with the wind, pelting him once again. His hair disheveled and plastered to his face. But all of that didn't seem real. All of it wasn't real. Somehow, it couldn't be.

_It is real. You shouldn't try to deny it._ The voice's words rang in his ears. Seto gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!! Stop mocking me!! What do you know?!!" he screamed, his voice being lost in the roar of the rain.

_If I smile and don't . . ._

_Believe._

_Soon, I know I'll wake . . ._

_From this dream._

The voice seemed to sigh._ Don't you know that I know it all? I know everything you do. You're simply in denial. _

Seto glared at the ground, eyes stinging. "Who are you?!" he growled, clutching Tazi all the more closer, as if it would revive her. The voice began to laugh.

_Don't you know? I'm simply a figment of your imagination, Seto Kaiba._ Seto looked at the ground, thinking how preposterous that sounded. He wasn't crazy . . . Was he? No. Soon, he'd wake up in his bed. Tazi would have fallen asleep beside his bed, watching over him because of his fever and Mokuba would come in . . .

Mokuba . . . When he'd wake up, Mokuba would be there. That plane crash was all a dream as well. It had to be.

But then the terrifying thought occurred to him. What if it wasn't a dream? What if this was the harsh reality he was faced with? Then, Tazi would have been his last attachment to reality . . . . And his reason to go on.

Seto's eyes stung horribly and tears began to prick them. Bits and pieces of what had happened were still a bit unclear to him. They didn't seem to matter though. He knew the ending result. But other questions were coming to mind. Where had Chaos been during all of this?! She should have been there to stop everything! Where was she now for that matter? She said she was a friend, but she was no where in sight. So that made it official, he was alone.

_Now not completely alone_, the voice said with mocking hurt._ I'm here._

"I don't want you here!" Seto screamed. "I'll find a way to get rid of you!!" A shrink could fix this easily. This had to be a result of his suffering.

As much as he hated the idea of a psychiatrist, it was better than this thing that was speaking to him.

_I'm not going away, Kaiba_, it said._ So you may as well consider me as a source to talk to, because I'm the only one here._

"No . . ." Seto whispered, his voice cracking as he began to lower his face into Tazi's wet hair. "No . . ." Sobs crept into his throat, wracking his body painfully.

_Don't try to fix me,_

_I'm not broken._

_Hello._

_I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide._

_Don't cry . . . _

Hot tears streamed down his face, running into his companion's blonde hair. Sobs were lost, just as his words were, into the wind. He kept his arms tightly around the limp body, afraid of losing it, just like the soul that had inhabited it.

_Seto climbed painfully out of the wreckage, gasping for breath. Getting a look at the damage around him, he growled at the fact of an engine failure. Then, he looked around him again and saw that something was missing. Frantically, he pulled himself out further, grimacing as he bumped his injured leg._

_ "Mokuba?!" he called, starting to scramble over the wreckage. "Mokuba??!!" Seto searched and searched, looking for some signs, any signs. He remembered grabbing for his brother, then darkness._

_Then . . . He saw a shoe underneath some of the disaster. "MOKUBA!!!!!!"_

Seto sobbed harder, trying to curl up a bit to hide from the rain himself. "God, please . . . Please let me have them back . . ." he prayed brokenly, hoping someone would hear him. "Please, God. I'm begging you . . . . I don't beg for anyone! Just let me have them back . . ."

_"Seto! Look out!" Tazi screamed as she saw one of the henchmen come out from the bushes behind him. Seto whirled and pulled out his gun, firing away. _

_ Several more came out, firing rapidly. A bullet nicked his arm as it went by, but he paid no heed to it. He heard Tazi knock one out behind him. Seto looked over his shoulder and went pale._

_ "Tazi! Get down!!" he shouted frantically, trying to bring himself fully around with his gun, but he couldn't turn fast enough. "TAZI! NO!!!!"_

They'd both happened so fast . . . And he wasn't able to stop either of them. Seto gritted his teeth and tried to choke back his sobs, but they kept coming. The hot tears fell and the icy rain gave no mercy.

It wasn't fair. Not at all. He could remember all the times he'd told Mokuba and Tazi about how life wasn't fair, but it shouldn't have had to be this unfair. 'At least,' he thought. 'They're probably happier now.'

_That's right. Except what has happened._

"NO!" he sobbed. "Go away!!! I order you to leave!!!!" Seto clenched Tazi's locket in his hand tightly. As his thumb moved roughly over the tip, he felt it slice open his skin.

As he looked down, he saw blood starting to ooze out of the small wound. And then, to his horror, he felt pain. This pain . . . Was very real. _Too_ real.

_You see? This is reality, Kaiba. When would you feel such pain in a dream?_

"Shut up!!" the young man screamed. "Shut up!!! No . . . NO!!! No . . . ." his voice trailed off as it was once again choked by sobs.

In the hard pouring rain, the lone figure curled up with the smaller body in his arms, sobbing pitifully, with no one to hear him.

_Suddenly I know_

_I'm not sleeping. _

_Hello._

_I'm still here._

Seto Kaiba stared up at the ceiling of his room. Both sets of hands had stopped shaking him and two pairs of eyes looked down at him, hoping for a reply. A bit of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

"Seto?" a soft voice asked quietly. "Seto it was just a dream."

His heart pounded furiously against his chest as part of his mind screamed for it to slow down. He knew that voice. Very well did he know that voice.

"Seto?" another voice said, this one a bit more urgent. "Say something, Seto!"

He knew that voice too! These voices . . . How was he hearing these voices? Never again did he think he'd hear these voices. Daringly, he removed his eyes from the ceiling downwards until he met two faces.

Mokuba sat by his side of the bed and Tazi was leaning over him. Both of them smiled as he finally moved from his creepy look. Again, Seto's heart was pounding.

"Good morning," Tazi said in a sing-song voice, as she tended to do in the morning.

"You overslept, Seto!" Mokuba chirped. "We were about ready to call the doctor!"

Slowly, Seto began to laugh in relief. His laugh gave the other two confused looks. They exchanged their looks and wondered if they should call

the doctor anyway. Seto only continued to laugh, sprawled out on his bed. Then suddenly, he grabbed the two and pulled them down so he could hold them close.

It had been a dream after all. And he'd make sure it'd stay that way. For a moment, he listened to see if he'd hear that voice. But nothing came.

_All that's left of yesterday . . ._

_The End_


	2. Author's Note on Tazi

Several of you have commented about Tazi . . . So I thought I might go over a few things. ;;

First off, there's a little bit about each of my OCs in my bio. This seems to be the only story that I didn't mention that. --.-- Gomen. Secondly . . . she appears in at least one of the other songfics, though not much. Though later on, she will appear in my story Draw Blood, so if you want to know more, go read that and review please. Though I'll warn you . . . Tazi's character wasn't fully developed when I wrote Draw Blood (it was over a year ago) and so I don't like her as well. Later on, when I start writing other fics, I'll make sure to get all of Tazi's personality in there. At the beginning she seems kinda timid and whiny. . Though now, she's a bit tougher . . . more of a scrapper really as someone put it. The idea for her came from the fact that I really love Seto. 3 And the fact that there were so many stories with him being paired with Anzu or Shizuka . . . or maybe some really tough chick. I kinda found all these slightly really extreme (don't flame me, I don't flame you, I'm simply expressing my opinion.) so I decided to do something a little in between.

I'm glad you've questioned and have become interested in my OCs and I hope you grow to like them. Please read some of my other stuff and check out the others, or rather Chaos as well.

-Yaminah


End file.
